Lost And Maybe Not Found
by LoveBloom87
Summary: After a battle with the Trix bloom is in a coma. Little did anyone know the Trix put a spell on Bloom so when she awakes from her coma she forgets everything about her past and who she is and the only person she can remember is Stella! Can the Winx, Sky and the Specialist break the spell and keep her away from the Trix and Andy BxS SxB TxT RxM LxN FxH RxA
1. Note

Lost And Maybe Not Found

(AN:This is just a summary of the story im trying to decide if I should write this story or not What do you think? Poll on profile)

After a battle with the Trix bloom is in a coma. Little did anyone know the Trix put a spell on Bloom so when she awakes from her coma she forgets everything about her past and who she is. Can the Winx, Sky and the Specialist break the spell and keep her away from the Trix and a special guest!

BxS SxB TxT RxM LxN BxA FxH


	2. Who are you?

Sky pov

Oh this is all my fault. Why did I let her go. WHY! What's wrong with me I knew something bad would happen if I let her go fight the Trix and I still let her go thinking she would come back perfectly heathy but in stead she come's back on the verge of dying! What if... what if she died

I would never see those blue eye, or hear her voice that get's me through the day, I wouldn't even look at self if that happened, HELL I would kill myself if she died! Then right after I said that a hear somebody mumbling words. I turn around and see Bloom moving, and the only thing I could get out of my mouth was: G-guys! Come here!

Bloom's Pov

I wake up from my sleep and see a group of people I don't know standing by me and a some blonde dude just looking at me with his mouth open as if he was star struck. I had no idea who these people are the only person I knew was Stella. I guess if I didn't say anything they would just keep staring at soo I had to say something.

Stella? Where am I? Who the hell are these people? And why is the blonde dude just staring at me?

Sweet-heart your in the hospital, and these people are your friends, and the blonde dude is your boy-friend. She said to me

WHAT! 1) why am I in a hospital, 2) I don't know these people! And 3) I don't have a boy-friend anymore, Andy was my last and only boy-friend I said back

Ok.. 1) your in the hospital because you were in a fight, 2) yes they are your friends, I can explain later and 3) you never told me you had a boy-friend before I met you you have to tell me all about him and-

STELLA! Yelled the blonde dude cutting stella off

sorry.. Anyway let's take you to miss F and see why you can't remember anything said stella

Who's Ms.F i asked

you will find out soon enough she said

hmmmm

Sky's POV

I can't believe this she doesn't remember me and worse Bloom had a boy-friend before me and never told me about him.!he better not be better looking than me! Sky thought to himself

Musa's Pov

I can't believe Bloom doesn't remember me? Its so unbelieveable. I wonder what her old boy-friend looks like I wonder if he cuter than riven? Naaaaa I hope Bloom will be okay?

* * *

_yay! finished chapter one i know it's a short chapter . sorry for the late update i've been working on other stories!_  
_R&R_


	3. Remembering Flora

**Bloom's pov**

After an hour of arguing with Stella she finally confinced me to get on the bike with the blonde. He kept on talking to me but I ignored him. When we stopped i saw this really big castle it was pink and blue and all i could do was stand there in awe i was going to say something but Stella grabbed my arm and dragged in the school showing me things.

**Stella's pov**

After i dragged bloom around the alfea showing her stuff i brought her to miss.F's office. i politley knocked on the door and waited for an answer from the other side

come in i heard miss faragonda say

Miss F we need you help and fast.

Why? Did something happened? she asked

bloom just got out of her coma and she lost her memory she only remember's me and Kiko.

oh dear.. here you all wait out-side and let me have a look she said while pushing me out of the room

**Blooms Pov**

After everybody left the teacher put me in this machine and i started to freak out! i mean wouldn't you freak out if some teacher you didn't know put you in a machine!  
After 5 minutes of freaking she finally told me it was like an X-ray!

Once i steeped out i remembered where i was and remembered who that teacher was and i remembered that i was a princess and (etc) ! YAY me!

**Flora pov**

after what seems like hours Miss.F said we could come back in.

she said she could only get some of her memory back and she said we would have to spin one on one time with her to her remember who we are and other things. It kinda broke my heart a little knowing that my friend did not remember me.

**Normal pov**

so who would like to go first asked ms.F

With all due respect ms.F but i think bloom should make the choice said flora

very well. who do you pick bloom

**Bloom pov**

Oh no i have to pick! i don't know who to pick but their are some many people in this room.i thought to my self. i guess i have no choice.

Umm i pick...aaa...um i pick Flora

you know our names she asked me

of course i do your flora, thats musa, and that techna, and roxy, and layla of course

before i knew it they all had me in a group hug

but i don't remember anything about you and i don't remember them i said pointing to the group of boy's

but when i said that the blond one looked heart broken.

We will get to that later bloom but know you need to spin time with the girls to remember them stella said dragging me out of the room with the girls

**Flora pov**

Alright you have to think really hard when i tell you things ok i told her

Ok Flora

Im flora. Im the fairy of nature remember. Im from the planet Linphea. And Chatta is my bonded pixie. And your bonded pixie is Lockette remember

Umm...I..ow ow ow ow...my head! ouch it hurts really, bad! she said

You might have been thinking to hard Bloom, let's try something thats more easy

remember when we when to earth for a mission to save roxy. and we worked in a warehouse and my magic brought the fairy pets to life. i told her

Oh yeah..you got a fairy pet too she was a pink kitten named umm ...OH yeah her name was Coco

Very good Bloom i said while hugging her

Im finally getting one of my best friend's back

After a couple of hours we were just talking she remembers almost everything about i thought she should go with someone elsa

Now that you remember somethings about me Bloom why don't you go to one of our other friends. i asked her

umm... sure how about techna? she asked me

Ok Bloom i will bring you to her


	4. A kingdom and a child

Musa's pov

When flora and Bloom got to musa's room she was wearing a maroon and white striped shirt with a hot pink jacket that has a dark gray/blue stripe across the chest and cuffs. Her skirt is pink and black plaid skirt with dark gray/blue leggings underneath, and wedge heeled lace up boots with light pink edges, heels and toes, with socks the same color as her leggings and boots. The boots also have pink bows on the had her pink guitar with her.

Hey Musa it's your turn, flora said to me

Thanks Florau  
ok Bloom to help you remember me im going to play the first song you sang to me and if you remember just along ok

Sure Musa she said back

Musa:

I had the strangest dream last night

About a melt of space and time  
A kingdom and a child it's so familiar

If anything could turn back time  
I wouldnt change a thing in my life  
But it's time for me to know  
A jump into the past

What happened to the world  
that once was my sweet home  
Nothing will left to be the same  
I'll find the answers to the questions in my head  
It's there a happy ending  
I hear you calling my name  
I will search the whole world to find you  
Everyday I'm getting closer to the truth

I remember this said bloom

Musa and Bloom:

Sometimes I feel so confused  
And life is such a mistery  
Take me back where I belong  
I really wanna know

What happened to the world  
that once was my sweet home  
Nothing will left to be the same  
I'll find the answers to the questions in my head  
It's there a happy ending  
I hear you calling my name  
I will search the whole world to find you  
Everyday I'm getting closer to the truth

Tell me the story of my life...  
About a kingdom and a child...

Tell me the story of my life...  
About a kingdom and a child...

I remember now... your Musa the fairy of music and we started a rock band together and your dating that dude umm his name was Riven yeah thats his name! Right? she asked me

YES! Yay you remember Bloom i said while hugging her n

But i don't remember your boyfriend wasent he the rude one and-

Yup i said cutting her off you remember him 100% Bloom

we laughed intil we heard riven yell from the other room

I heard that Musa!

Oh hush Riven you know you love me! i snapped back

he didn't say anything back which ment I won

Soo Bloom tell me about Andy. Was he cute what did he look like? i asked

Well...

WAIT! you guy's aren't talking about boy's without ME are you stella asked comeing out of nowhere

of course not stella i said

Well...what did he look like stella said closing the door so the boy's can't hear

Ok let's see Andy has short, somewhat spiky black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He would always wear a light blue, short sleeved shirt opened over a dark red and dark blue striped long sleeved shirt, with dark jeans, and reddish purple high tops. Andy wears glasses.

Stella's pov

OOO he sounds super hot except for the glasses part, will we be able to meet him Bloom i asked her

Yeah, i recently found out that he was a specialist and go's to red fountain she said

Really I-

BOOM!  
I was cut off by a reall big sound and when we all ran outside we saw Layla laying on the ground unconscious

Layla!

* * *

_yeah it's short _

_i know but i wanted it to be short **:)**_


End file.
